After the wedding (A Luke and Lorelai story)
by ThunderCat0207
Summary: Summary: Luke and Lorelai are finally married both Rory and Lorelai are both expecting a baby. Lorelai and Emily have good relationship jess is in this too! they wouldn't let me have more then 4 characters
1. After party- chapter 1

**Hey it's Lil sorry about posting this again it's the first chapter I decided to try and fix all my spelling mistakes and my English.**

 **I do not own Gilmore girls or any of the characters I wish I did though I also wish Lauren graham and Scott Patterson would be in a relationship together but I don't think that's going to happen sadly but let's hope it does**

Two weeks after their eloping and wedding the town threw them a big party to celebrate Kirk decorated and it actually looks good

"LUKAS! We finally did it we got married" Lorelai grins

"I know Lorelai I been wanting to marry u forever ever since you entered that dinner all those years ago when I saw you my heart skipped a beat like it was doing when we got married when I saw you walk down the aisle"

"I know when I entered the room both times with eloping and the wedding my heart skipped too , I think my mother was actually really happy"

"Speaking of which where is your mother?"

"MOM! Where are you?"

Kirk and lulu walk over to them "I just wanted to let you that I" lulu pinches him "I mean we the townspeople wanted to throw you guys this party in your favor btw your mother is by the alcohol"

Lorelai and Luke look over Emily is drinking her sorrows away by the wine section Lorelai walks over to her while Luke is approached by Andrew and Jackson

"Mom our u mad?"

"No Lorelai just disappointed"

"Why are your disappointed oh no do you hate Lukas again mommy please don't I love him so much"

Lorelai starts crying Emily seeing this replies

"oh god no I don't hate Luke anymore I know that you love Luke even when I was trying to fix you up with Christopher I could see that you loved Luke, when you finally married Christopher I could see no twinkle in your eye that's why when you told me I wasn't saying "yay or hooray my daughter is married" I was feeling bad that I helped you and Luke break up in the past, even though it didn't look like we I mean your father and me didn't like Luke, seeing you happy with him finally made us drop our expectations of what a man that wants to marry a Gilmore looks like because Luke exceeds it"

Emily surprisingly reaches out and hugs Lorelai, Lorelai and Emily hug the hug for a long time before Lorelai finally releases and motions Luke over

-"mom me and Luke would like to tell u" Luke whispers to Lorelai

"can I tell her"

"but I want to baby"

"can we both do it pretty please with cherries on top even though I hate ice cream"

"were going to change that last bit softy lukey and yes we can both tell her"

"you changed me a lot I'm not that stony anymore ( if you didn't get that he said that he's not that Stoney anymore , because Lorelai sometimes refers to him as stone cold Luke and now he softer because of Lorelai)" Luke chuckles which makes Lorelai smile which makes Luke grin like a idiot

"As I was saying mom, I don't know how it happened since I'm so old"

Luke interrupts her "baby you only 48 I wouldn't say that you're old"

"Ok as I was saying I don't know how but I'm pregnant"

"Yay I get to be a grandma again, I think Luke will be a better father then Christopher would be anyway how far along?" "Mom that's really nice thank you were about 2 weeks"

"Lorelai that's wonderful now you and Rory can raise your children together, what about I adopt a child then all Gilmores can have a child to raise together"

"Mom no"

"Why you still haven't forgiven me have you Lorelai have you"

Luke interrupts Emily"Emily I think Lorelai is trying to say no to you adopting a baby because…. WE'RE HAVING TWINS! And we want to have your move in with us Lorelai and I want your help"

"Omg Lorelai I'm sorry for yelling at you I jumped to conclusions I can't move in with you your house is too small what about you move to Nantucket with me"

"Mom I would love too but I married to Luke now and I don't want to have me and Luke have to move back and forth to get to your house sleep eat then have to drive back to the Inn and the diner"

"Oh"

"Lukas what about we sleep in your office then we have the house be made bigger then when it finished We can move back then my mother can move in"

"Please Luke, Lorelai needs a bigger house but she wants to stay in your guys house"

Luke groans only Lorelai hears though Lorelai whispers "please Luke, the Babies wants to us to move to the office" Luke finally decides to answer the question Emily asked

"ok yes we need you so I give you my blessings to make our house bigger and for me and Lorelai to live in the office until the house is bigger and then for us to move back and after a week you to move in with us" Lorelai kisses Luke then hugs Emily their relationship got way better after Lorelai and Emily forgave each other

suddenly Lorelai's phone rings then Luke's then Emily's Rory was trying to FaceTime them

(Three months earlier

Lorelai had finally convinced Emily to upgrade from her blah phone to a iPhone 7 apple phone, Lorelai had also said to Luke that what if she needed to send him a picture of something like a snowflake Lorelai was very good at smelling snow and when it was going to snow just with her mind not even the weather people can do that but oddly Lorelai can, all the towns people come to Lorelai and ask when it was going to snow, she also could prevent snow another reason was what if she wanted to send him a picture of a cute skirt or shirt for herself, or if she was buying Luke his signature style a flannel shirt or hat and she didn't want to buy then have to return it Luke finally caved Luke really hated change, Lorelai remembers when Luke and her had finally started dating the very first time Lorelai went to bed when Luke did and he hated watching her toss and turn herself to sleep so he bought her a TV and set it up in his room for when he had to go to bed early and Lorelai was staying over she liked sleeping and being by him and he loved being with her, he loved making her happy and she loved making him happy too, he loved her with all his heart she did too I mean love him with all her heart.

Lorelai and Luke decided it would be best if Luke adopted Rory as his and if Lorelai adopted April as hers, and Rory, April, Lorelai and Luke became a big happy family and as for Anna she disappeared April was a wreck

Luke couldn't get her to eat finally Luke lets Lorelai help April {April remembered Lorelai from her thirteenth birthday party Lorelai made the party the best party ever it even beat the girl's party that she couldn't even remember had a boy and girl party, the girl had been very popular the girl had invited her, but then last minute April was sick and Luke wouldn't let her go but April's party beat hers.

April then remembered that she was the reason that Luke and Lorelai broke up she still feels really bad Luke had wanted April and him to bond so he pushed Lorelai away right when they were about to get married Lorelai and Luke broke up but later got back together no one had ever told April this but she could tell he had been heartbroken when Lorelai and him broke up he tried to pretend that he was ok but she knew Luke was not okay he had always been a terrible liar.

Lorelai talked with April for a while and April said sorry to Lorelai for Luke pushing Lorelai away many years ago Lorelai tells her that it wasn't her fault and that apology accepted and that April needs to eat, Aprils finally caves in just like her father because Lorelai gives her signature pouty face that no one can say no to and lets Lorelai give her some food Luke had recently teached Lorelai to make a salad and sandwich Lorelai made April a salad and April ate it, then she left to go to a party that patty had coaxed her to go to, Lorelai goes out of the room and back to Luke.

She says to him "April has been fed" he then replied "thank you so much love, I love you" "baby no problem love you too" he then reached into his pocket and grabbed a little blue box he got down on one knee {he had sworn from when him and Lorelai got back together this time that he wouldn't let Lorelai propose like last time}

he then said "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore I have loved you the minute u stepped into my life, even when we broke up I still loved you I burned food and threw people out of my dinner you can ask lane" he chuckles he gets serious again "with this ring I ask you to become Mrs. Lorelai Victoria Danes and be mine" he looks at her with his deep blue eyes she stares back at him with her baby blues

"Yes! I will marry you"

he picks her up and kisses her , takes her up to the bedroom where lorelai starts unbuttoning Luke's flannel shirt, then slides his pants off along with his boxers , then in return he says " i think miss Gilmore that you have things on your chest and legs but I can help u with that he then in buttons her flannel shirt which happens to be his then unclasps the clamps on her bra then slides her underwear off then throws her hat on the ground then they did 'it'

Lorelai then speaks to in a sexy tone Luke "Luke can I call you Lukas?"

"yes" he grins

"Lukas are you happy?"

"yes ,were you trying to dress up like me today"

"Maybe" she grins

"Well you pulled it off but you were way sexier "

"Yeah right your the most sexist person alive"

"Not i'm the most sexiest male but you are the most sexist female my darling"

"I'm your queen right Lukas? you would've chosen me over Anna Nardini, Rachel, and EW Nicole Leahy right?"

"Yes my queen you would've chosen me over Jason Stiles, Max Medina, and ew Christopher Hayden right?"

"Yes my king"

"Ok good goodnight miss Gilmore"

"goodnight Mr. Danes I soon will be Danes though" that makes Luke smile he puts his arm around Lorelai, they both fall asleep Lorelai in Luke's arms)

Back to now

(Rory has called to facetime Lorelai, Luke and Emily.) Luke is the first to answer then Lorelai then Emily, Rory is on the screen "hi dad, hi mom, hi grandma just wanted to see how you were all doing and discuss something very important with you "

Lorelai speaks first "can't it wait until we see u in a month where I can smell u?"

"Ok but is this woman pretty Luke"

she shows him a lady talking on a cell phone next to a guy and a lady Luke looks up from the phone and sees Rory waves "Yes definitely, Lorelai look in front of you" Lorelai does as she was told by her handsome husband and she looks up and sees...

"RORY!"

"MOM" Lorelai and Rory run from where they stand at each other Lorelai throws her arms around Rory "Mom I have missed you so much"

"Luke our baby is home get over here mother get over here too" They did as they were told they hugged

"Rory what did you want to talk to us about"

"Mom I don't want to live in a different city, state or town anymore just want to be with you and I was wondering if I could have my room back"

"Of course baby grandma moving in too we are making the house bigger, did you find out who the father of your child is"

"Yes look behind you were getting married" They all look its Jess Luke speaks first "I thought the father was Logan but Jess is way better than Logan and dean in every way right? And you get a cool last name who wants to be named huntzberger or foster anyway this way you're going to be a Mariano"

"I know right I thought Logan was the father too until Paris drew some blood from the baby turns out Jess's baby, yes Jess is way better than Logan and dean I don't know why I was with Logan or dean anyway for the second Jess entered my life I knew that I was done with dean but I felt bad because he was such a good boyfriend then he got married and then that thing happened then he got divorced I think linsey actually loved him and I know for damn sure he wasn't going to tell her about me and him good thing she found my letter then when I was with Logan I kinda loved Logan but then he was so rude to Jess and I kinda never forgave him for that I tired though I really tired so when he proposed I turned him down"

\- Jess walks over to them "hi Lorelai, hi Luke, hi Emily, hey Rory, hi kid" with that he bows to Emily "I'm very sorry Emily last time you saw me I had just gotten into a fight with a.. a I have never told anybody this but Luke I got attacked by a swan at that lake I was always at where me and Rory ate her basket and where she lost her stupid dean bracelet . I was terribly rude to you and especially Rory"

Emily says "it's ok but you will marry Rory right?"

"Yes ma'am I love her"

Rory speaks up "and I love him".

\- Lorelai looks around her eyes suddenly lock with Sookie, Sookie was Lorelai's best friend until Sookie left for 6 months that turned into 2 years to get new recipes Sookie had been Lorelai partner in the Inn and the chef then she just left, she looks behind her she sees Michel he mouths to Lorelai "why is Sookie here?"

She then turns to Luke and starts crying uncontrollably "baby what's wrong"

her voice is kinda muffled but she says something like "mmsookiemmm in font" But Luke knows what it mean she's saying Sookie is here "baby it's going to be okay"

"Yeah mom listen to dad I will start working at the Inn I could be your partner"

"Rory, Luke I love you guys help but I think I need to go speak to Sookie, Luke sweetie will you go with me?"

"Yes darling"

Luke and Lorelai walk to Sookie, Michel walks over to all of them "hi Lorelai hi Michel hi Luke"

"So I'm back I'm ready to work at the Inn again"

"why Sookie, me and Michel don't know we gave you 6 months and you left us for 2 years with not note, no Jackson telling us, not texts, no call me Michel thought you went up to that place and was never coming back we have a new chef thing where we hire a chef each week and then I end up firing them because there not you"

Michel pipes in "yes she fired someone for parking in your parking space, she fired one for getting rid of the coffee pot, she got rid of one because she didn't sound like you , one for not looking like you and finally one for not being you"

"Is that true Lori? I'm so sorry I should've I know now please forgive me"

"Okay Sookie but we will have to discuss this in a little bit me and Lukas have to go cut the cake"

"Bye Sookie PS please don't piss off Lorelai again bye Michel"

\- "Thank you for going with me Lukas I love you a latte"

"I love you too coffee baby" they head over to the table where the cake is suddenly Sookie brings a cake a good looking cake with the house,Lorelai's jeep, Luke's truck Paul Anka, April, Rory, lorelai ,Luke and Emily on it

"Sookie its beautiful yes I forgive you yes you can come back to the Inn" Sookie and Lorelai hug Lorelai goes back to Luke, "I can't give you the knife you will cut yourself what about i cut the cake" "no! I can do it"

"ok but don't cut yourself" Lorelai and Luke go closer to the cake Luke hands Lorelai the knife Sookie had given Lorelai a fake packet of blood which was actually liquid frosting, Lorelai pretends to cut the cake but cuts the packet instead it goes all over her hands Luke looks in horror the whole town except Luke knew about the packet Lorelai goes over to Emily and asks Emily to lick her hand to get the fake blood off,

Luke runs over yelling "no Lorelai she could get sick from drinking your blood"

"Oh yeah" She adds "then why are you about too"

"Wait what?" she quickly slides her hand into his mouth she giggles

"Lor that was mean"

"Yeah maybe you want to cut the cake this time?"

"I think we're supposed to cut the cake together here's the knife" Luke hands Lorelai the knife again he puts his hand on top of hers and pushes down they both grab a piece of cake with their bare hands and throw it in each other's faces.

 **tell me in the reviews if you liked my storie if you want peace out homies -L**


	2. Packing- chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok baby I think were almost all packed up we sure do have a lot of stuff"

"I know right Luke um can you help me find a jacket

"Sure thing Lori" Luke goes into a box and hands her a jacket

"I been thinking what if it's two boys"

"Well we can name them William and Richard"

"And if it's a boy and girl?"

"Ah I hope it doesn't go like that because I know you want to name your boy Richard and I want to name him William"

"No I want to name him Lukas"

"Ok but were naming the girl Lorelai"

"Dang it we can't unless we get Rory legally to change her name to Rory and not Lorelai" she giggles

"Yeah I don't think she would go for that anyway she going to name her child Lorelai rose Marino"

"Hey what's this about me changing my name "

"Oh nothing" Lorelai and Luke laugh grinning at each other

"Hey mom where am I staying?"

"Ah maybe the inn or you could go to Nantucket"

"I think I want to see my mother everyday so the inn will have to do"

"Ok come on Rory gather your things were going to drive you there"

Lorelai gets the keys and runs out the door "no you're not driving your pregnant"

"Fine here" she gives the keys back, Rory, Lorelai and Luke go into the truck Lorelai is in the middle of course Luke is driving and Rory on the other side.

"Dragonfly inn Michel speaking"

"Hey Michel this is Lorelai I need a room for Rory for about 4 months while we make our house bigger"

"Hi Lorelai really 4 months um let me see"

he looks at the rooms that are rented there one room , room 7 that's open all 4 months , he then writes Rory's name in the room for 4 months, he then adds "she gets room 7 all 4 months is that all?"

"Yes thank you Michel" both hand up

"Rory it's all set you're going to stay in room7" they arrive at the inn Luke helps Lorelai and Rory get Rory's luggage they go inside.

"I forget sorry Rory how along are you in your pregnancy?" Michel says Rory replies "about 6 months"

Michel then says "how along are you Lorelai?" "3 months why?" "I just wanted to know who's baby would be born first now I think it's going to be Rory's" "probably so but it babies Michel Rory's baby will beat me babies in age" "ok do you think you're going to have?" "I'm not sure we have appointment tomorrow"they get the keys from michel and head up to rory's room which lorelai had decorated by herself 11 years ago when she had opened the inn this room had been her favorite because of its window size ,warmest and homie feel.

-Rory and lorelai unpack rory things while luke gets them some food he goes into the kicken where Sookie is and gets her to make them some healthy chicken teriyaki ,rice and salads ,

he sits down and thinks about how lucky he got by meeting Lorelai he had always been a cold person who let only a few people in his life , he became even colder when his father died , then lorelai walked into his life about 4 years later happy person full of sunshine , it took some time but he finally got the guts t ask her out 6 years later ,

he remember their first kiss it was at the inn Lorelai had broken up with Jason abou weeks earlier , she was having a grand opening party for the whole town not out siders invited, and when he was about to ask her out Jason walked up to him and Luke asked what the deal was with Jason and Lorelai , Jason had said that they were still together , Luke recalls that at that moment his heart had dropped , then he saw Lorelai and Jason talking then she went away ,Sookie and Michel called Jason saying that his condo was on fire and that's when Luke asked Lorelai if Jason and Lorelai were together she had said no she was about to walk outside before that so Luke decided to kiss Lorelai which started their relationship, remembered the first time she had stayed at his apartment which was over the diner and she had wanted coffee well he didn't have coffee maker so she put on his flannel shirt they had been so tired that they had forgotten that the diner was open he hadn't had to go in until later so she went down wearing his flannel shirt ,she had wanted to keep their relationship hidden for a little while ,and was in horror because the diner was open and everyone was in it especially Babette and Pattie. in their town the were three modes of communication tell phones, news paper , tell Babette or Pattie

he then remembered the first event that he had brought her to they went to Liz's wedding to Gary aka T.J , Lorelai had worn a blush dress with a crown of flowers, then he remember when he saw her the first time when they were eloping she had walked down the aisle gracefully.

-by the time he was done thinking Sookie was bringing u the food for him he was carrying the then handed him the food and he started walking up the stairs he then went into the room saying "hi girls i brought the food up teriyaki , rice and salads and for you Lorelai i brought you apples"

"thank you honey i love apples" she stands up and kisses him

"I want apples"

"Rory baby have i not shared everything that i have ever eaten with you , here's a apple"

"thanks mom"

5 minutes later

"since we can't drink why don't we play truth or dare"

"ok dare"

"i dare you to um eat a slice of apple with teriyaki on it"

"ew ok"

"Lorelai you can't it will make you sick"

"don't worry dad i will do something as worst as soon as she eats it"

Lorelai goes into to the counter cuts the apple into 8 pieces takes the core out the makes 3 with teriyaki on it one for herself one for Rory and one Luke

she goes over to them hand Rory hers then Lorelai eats hers "yum actually is pretty good

"what? how?"

"its really delicious Luke this may be my favorite snack now"

"but that must taste really bad"

"what" Rory says as she's taking a bite of what her mother gave her "this is delicious mom good call"

"come on Luke eat it"

"n.." he isn't able to finish the sentence because at that moment Lorelai shoves the food in his mouth

"see good"

"no that's disgusting i don't know how your eating it"

"fine don't like it Luke , truth or dare Rory?"

"dare"

" i dare you to um annoy Michel while your here k"

"sounds like a tuff fun job"

I know and i will be here to help"

"don't annoy Michel he's going to get revenge on both of you or he will call me at the diner complaining about you too"

"oh but it will be so fun, i could change the diner phone number here then he could call himself in accident trying to call you complaining"

"yeah right he would know that , that it is his phone number then ask Sookie who would tell him or she would try to lie but Michel would get it out of her"

"maybe but it still would be fun luke truth or dare"

"i never agreeded to play this"

"come on luke sweety please play truth or dare"

"truth"

rory pipes in "do you love my mom"

"of coarse she my sun, my light, my only love, the one person that makes me smile with out even trying"

Lorelai turns to Luke and says "that's really sweet Luke I think about you the same way I really wish I would've had the guts to go up to u before"

"me to Lorelai me too"

Lorelai then yawns "I'm tired can we go home so I can get some rest"

"sure thing honey good night Rory"

Lorelai then says "goodnight Rory see you tomorrow"

rory then says "goodnight mom , goodnight dad she you guys tomorrow"

Luke drives Lorelai to the diner they head up stairs to his old apartment which had been his fathers office before he died , they big fall asleep


	3. The Appointment- chapter 3

The next morning

Lorelai wakes up and reaches over to Luke's side of the bed she thinks to her self "still warm he must've not wanted to wake me up he probably went down to work better get dressed so i can have some coffee", Lorelai hops out of bed and grabs a shirt that is white with the words 'i with human' and some blue jeans, she brushs her hair but the curls are still there she puts on her favorite converse shoes and turns to hop down the stairs but then she backtracks because she forgot her red lipstick she puts on the red lipstick then slides down the banaster along the stairs she giggles the whole way.

when she down she sees luke staring at her "what do you think your doing?" "having fun?" "Lorelai you cant do that you could get hurt" "but.. ok fine i won't but after i can't make any promises" "want some orange juice?" she sits down on a stool by a lady "when have i ever wanted orange juice i want coffee!" "nope no can do coffee isn't good for you not good for the babies either" "but.." "but nothing do you want milk, orange juice ,or a strawberry smoothie or water" "water?" "yep the finest" "ew no thankyou i want strawberrie smoothie" "ok one strawberrie smoothie anything else?" "blueberrie pancake" "ok" he goes and gives the order to cesar the lady next to her leans over to her "how far along?" "3months" "do you know if the babies are boys or girls yet?" "no we find out today i'm so excited by the way i'm Lorelai that is luke my husband" "ella this is hew husband" ella points the man next to her he waves.

Lorelai phone starts buzzing she fumbles in her pockets she answers "hello?" "hello its me i was wondering after all these hours you wouldlike to meet to go over everything" rory giggles ,rory had been into adele and taylor swift lately and always quotes them. lorelai replies "hey Rory". Luke looks at Lorelai then points to the sign, Lorelai nods to Luke and turns and walks out the door "hey you go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me we should meet at the inn after your appointment" "ok I'm going to go ask lane and Sookie got to go bye actually i may bring my new friend Ella" "ok bye mommy I'm having fun annoying Michel" they both hang up.

then Lorelai goes back to her spot just as Luke brings her food and smoothie "thanks hon" "your welcome" he walks to other customers "he sounds wonderful" Lorelai replies to Ella "oh he is" "were new in town want to be friends?" "sure i would love that do you have any kids" "yep I'm actually expecting twins a boy and a girl and i have a older daughter named Alice she is 32" "woah i have a daughter Rory i was just talking to her she is 32 also and pregnant" "omg that's too weird my daughter is too" "ok so me and my daughter and i think her friend lane and my friend Sookie are going to my inn after my doctor's appointment do you want to come with us?" "sure sounds fun i maybe could bring Alice" "where is Alice?" "oh she is staying at this inn called the dragonfly its really cool we meet this French guy i think his name is Michel" "no way i own the dragonfly maybe Alice will meet Rory" "yeah" "what room is Alice staying inn?" "room 6" "omg Rory is in 7" "yep there is no doubt a bout it there going to meet each other" Lorelai finishes her pancakes and smoothie ,Luke's watch goes off "time to go Lorelai your doctor appointment" the two ladies hurry and exchange numbers "well bye Ella" "bye see you later"

Lorelai and Luke walk hand in hand all the way to Luke's truck they drive to the hospital Luke says to the front desk "Lorelai Victoria Danes?" "oh yes Emily's daughter room 7" Lorelai and Luke walk to room 7 where the doctor is waiting "were not late are we doc?" "nope right on time" Lorelai sits on the bed "so lets see if their girls or boys or both" the doctor puts the goop on Lorelai stomach and then moves the little Ultrasonic transducer then the doctor finds the heart beats and pauses "do you want to know what gender they are?" "yes" "ok" the doctors move the Ultrasonic transducer a little more then she says as she points "the on the left is a girl and the on the right is a boy" Lorelai squeeze Luke's hand "its a girl and boy!" the doctor takes the pictures then the appointment is over Lorelai and Luke exit the hospital .

then drive to the inn she calls lane and Sookie "hey guys me and Rory want to get together today with you guys can you guys come to the inn?"

"sure" they both say Lorelai hangs up

then Luke has to get back to the diner he kisses her then hugs her and then says goodbye. she watches as he drives away she walks to her desk and texts Rory "where are you ror" Rory replies "are u here?" Lorelai replies "yes" Rory replies I will be right down but I'm bringing my new friend Alice" "ok I'm bringing her mother Ella" Rory replies "wow their related?" "yes and both pregnant" "that's amazing"

Lorelai looks over to the door right when Ella comes in "hey Ella, Rory is friends with Alice " "wow" just then Alice and Rory walk down the stairs they all go into the dining room and grab a booth which could hold 8 they talk a little bit then Sookie and lane come and sit with them that's when Lorelai stands up and announces the genders "guys I'm having a boy and a girl" everyone congratulates her it now lunch time so they all order hamburgers and cokes when the food arrives they eat then Lorelai pulls out her phone and plays them her new favorite song by the chainsmokers called Paris (a/n here's a link to the video by vevo i actually love this song /RhU9MZ98jxo ) everyone agrees that it is a good song.

they all decide to go shopping Ella drives them to the mall they stop at Nordstrom where Lorelai try's on the new trolls' lip stick called midnight troll she falls in love with it so she buys it then they stop at pink where lane, Rory, Sookie and Alice try on so of the cloths they all fall in love with these blue hoodies Ella and Lorelai end up buying them too. then they drive back to the inn Ella ,Sookie and lane go home. Rory and Alice head to their rooms.

Luke picks Lorelai up an drives her back to the diner by the time they enter the door its closing time so Luke cooks him and Lorelai some chicken he puts some on the plate and gives it to Lorelai "thank you" "welcome" "yum" "guess how many calories" "how many?" "300" "ew healthy chicken i just lost my appetite" "babe just eat" "fine" they finish up eating then they both head up stairs Lorelai laying in Luke's arms (her favorite sleeping position for some reason it made her feel safe and secure)


	4. boomClapTheSoundOfMyHeartBeatDrops

Lorelai awoke from her slumber and quickly dresses in a laced black shirt with jeans . Luke had already written a note in his best handwriting saying:

Dear Lorelai❤️,

I didn't want to wake you , I had to go down to Seattle to get somethings for the diner I will be back on Thursday

love you,

Luke (your husband)

lorelai smiles as she reads this Luke usually never leaves notes, he simply just leaves voicemails

lorelai calls Luke he answers "hello?" she breaths heavily and doesn't answer Luke replies"hello? seriously who is this this isn't funny"

she finally says something "java"

"oh its you" Luke sighs with relief a stranger had been calling him for a week on Tuesday they finally left a message 'come to Seattle by Sunday or April gets it' he hadn't told lorelai or Rory with them both expecting he didn't want to raise their blood pressure , get stressed or get worried so he left.

"who else would it be silly" she giggles he chuckles nervously "whats wrong Luke i can tell when your upset"

"nothing"

"no tell me"

"it really is nothing"

"Luke"

"April was taken" Lorelai's smile slowly disappears replaced with a frown

"what?!"

"she was taken i have been getting phone calls for a week nobody talks when i answer and finally i got a voicemail but right after i listen to it it deleted they said that come to Seattle by Sunday or April gets it , so I'm on my way to Seattle"

"oh my god Luke I'm so sorry"

"don't be" "no she's my daughter too"

"i got to go love ya"

"love you too" she hangs up sighing.


	5. bring the beat back- chapter 5

"what are you going to do with me?!" no reply "come on fuc*in tell me" intercom turns on April's turns her head up she hears a computer like voice "April Gilmore-Danes that no way to talk you will receive 30 lashings before the day is done" "30? aw hell no"

Luke gets off his airplane "fu*k why did this have to happen to apricot'

"dude language" says Kirk who is walking right next to him with his expecting fiancee lulu

"yeah dude"

he glares "sorry" he grumbles "but did your daughter just get kidnapped no"

lulu raises her hands automatically to her bulging stomach Kirk hits him in the chest

"dude freckin clam down"

"fine" he says looking away

they take a taxi to there hotel Luke texts lorelai he had been a little short with her when she called him this morning

"hey me kirk and lulu made it to seattle"

she texts back "hey"

he texts her back "Kirk would like me to add child says hi too"

"who is child? "

"the one lulu is expecting"

"oh Lol"

"yeah ha ha well I'm texting you because I'm sorry for being short with you this morning it was really rude of me"

"oh it's ok you were just worried"

"yeah but it still wasn't ok you were worried too"

"aw your sweet i love you"

"your sweeter i love you too"


	6. One slip and your wifey may go missing

The next morning...

Luke phone went off buzzing like crazy Luke only liked to be driven crazy by Lorelai so he was kinda pissed when he couldn't sleep and driven crazy he picked up his phone and automatically went to the messaging part where he found that someone had contacted him from a burner phone the text said

From unkown

Subject: A

To: Luke the pig headed male individual Danes

To keep your daughter alive I recommend you come to the space needle alone do not tell anyone where your are going if I hear from one of my spy's that you do April is as good as dead that's right I have people stationed all around you watching , listening , waiting and don't even think about call your Danzel at home Lorelai was it cause if you do she might just disappear too I've heard that she expecting twins wouldn't want that would we...

Come to the space needle to the very top where the restaurant is at 12:00pm Me and my body guards will be waiting.

Suddenly all the rage that had been boiling up for the last 2 days finally comes out he grabs the glass vase that was sitting on the table against his bed he throws it shatters against the wall .

He wasn't in the mode to clean up much less tell the maid about it so he changes into the cloths he was wearing that day and heads out of his room he texts Kirk who had the room with lulu a few doors down that he was going alone to get something from the store and that he would be gone for a few hours.

Luke goes to the space needle glaring at everyone he came a pass

He bought a stupid ticket but not before making lots of creases in the twenty dollar bil that he hands to the guy behind the glass he got the ticket then he went in the elevator

he wished that he could Tell Lorelai everything she would clam him down like she did every time he was mad or upset but now the guy told him if he did tell her, something may happen to Lorelai so that totally got rid of that option he couldn't have the lady he loved with every piece of him be harmed even though he really needed her now.

He got up to the restaurant part and grabbed a booth , five minutes later a man came and sat down by him "your the guy aren't you?" He said none of the words to kindly

"not that would be my boss" the guy replys kinda snarky while smirking

"I guess your boss doesn't have big enough balls to face me so he has to send his pretty little assistant"

the guy shoots his hand across the table and grabs Luke's color on his shirt and pulls Luke closer so Luke can only hear him

"say one more comment like that and I will promise you I will kill April with my own two hands"

Luke glares at him looking at the guy with disgust "you wouldn't"

"Would I" the guy laughs evilly he adds bring 100,000,000 dollars to the park on 4th avenue leave it in a black duffle bag wait sit at a bench wait for a guy dressed in black to come he will casually grab it once again tell anyone and Lorelai gets taken have the money by 7:00am tomorrow text the burner that we used today we'll be in touch" and with that the guy leaves.

Luke pounds his hand against the table he goes the bar for a drink the bartender can tell something his wrong so he tells Luke to go home Luke instead goes to the bank.

He gets the money that was for adaline and Lukas college he would pay it back in a few years. they hadn't found out what they were having cause they wanted to wait but they liked the names adaline and Lukas.

He goes back to the hotel and hids the money under the bed he texts the burner "got it the cash you know your taking my future kids's college fund" the burner texts back "that's ok you do want April right?"


	7. Chapter 7- when did life get so hard?

Lorelai pov

Lorelai knew something was wrong Luke had not called her back after she called not once but three times either he decided that Lorelai wasn't good enough for him or the man made Luke promise to to call Lorelai or Luke was simplyly just ignoring Lorelai.

Hey babe :)

20 minutes later no reply

Please answer

30 minutes later

Please

50 minutes later

F

10 minutes later

U

20 minutes later

C

10 minutes later

K

5 minutes later

Y

2 minutes later

O

3 minutes later

U

5 minutes later

L

2 minutes later

U

7 minutes later

K

4 minutes later

A

6 minutes later

S

2 minutes later

I give up bye

Lorelai stormed out of the house unwilling to let Luke waste her time she drove to the only place that could comfort her the tree where she and Luke climbed to get Luke's hat got throw in the wind by jess of Course jess did it out of love and to be funny but it got in the tree pretty far then Lorelai didn't know how to get down so Luke climbed back up and sat there holding her then he kissed her which turned into them sitting there making out which was. Finally stopped when Babette came and started whistling Lorelai blushed and Luke helped her down then they ran before Babette could laugh at them or make fun of them.

She slid down against the tree not wanting to Climb it with her being pregnant and all.

She just sat there thinking about her life for what seemed like 10 minutes before to men can and asked about where Luke was she told them the lie Luke had told her before he told her the one about buying furniture they asked where she said Seattle or Kirkland they then asked where April was she said I suppose college maybe I don't know they replied ok thanks they went away she thought to herself those were totally the mans men trying to get me to spill what I know so they can report back to their leader get Luke in trouble when did life get so hard...


	8. 3WaysToTalkToYourWifeCall,Text,kirk

Luke Pov  
Lorelai was the only one he allowed to call him Lukas to everyone else it was Luke by but to lorelai is sometimes was Lukas sometimes it was Luke it depended on how he looked to her if he was nervous or frightened which didn't happen often because Luke was a strong man that took crap from no one except maybe lorelai but she was his wife what can you expect he had only let 4 other people call him Lukas , his mom and his dad but they were gone now he let maisy and her husband buddy he treated them like his parents most of the time because maisy and buddy helped Luke's parents raise Luke and Liz.

as he was looking at his camera roll Luke thinks he may have took a picture of the guy that he met success he did so he went into Kirk and Lulu's room and motion for Kirk to take a picture of the picture.

he hurried and wrote down:  
Send that to lorelai

Add text saying:  
 _ **Lorelai this is from Lukas texted by Kirk**_  
 _ **Lukas wrote this to you**_  
 _ **The picture is one of the guys working for the man , the man said i couldn't text you but doesn't mean that Kirk couldn't ,the man is making me take out 100,000,000 so basically Adaline and Lukas jr college fund , i already took it out , i will pay it back eventually text Kirk to get a hold of me PS i love the texts i got**_

Kirk sends it and right away lorelai texts back:  
 _ **I was visited by two guys today asking where you were i told them the lie that you told me , then they asked me about April i said i don't know probably college, sorry about the text messages i was kinda frustrated , can i shoot the guy when we find out who he is?**_

Luke listens to what Kirk said lorelai texted  
He wrote down for Kirk to text back:  
 _ **Yeah its ok, ugh they visited you , and by we i hope you mean you meaning me because i'm not having you look for them , also no you cannot shoot him because then that would be considered a murder and i don't want my baby going to jail**_

 _Kirk sends the text_  
 _Lorelai responds:_

I know right i was so scared that they knew i was lying , and no fair i wanna help and fine i won't kill him i don't wanna go to jail/p  
Luke writes for Kirk:

 _ **Me either love you baby**_  
Kirk sends it

Lorelai responds:  
 ** _Love you too babe_**

Luke smiles he had outsmarted the man and his men but just to make sure he had lorelai go to her parent's house to sleep then he had a dark haired brunette like Lorelai to go to Luke's diner and go out the backdoor that way if he did get in trouble they would think she was there but she wouldn't be it was a fool proof plan or was


End file.
